


Тот самый Доктор

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: Doctor Who, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вначале Томас услышал знакомый каждому британцу звук ТАРДИС, а уже потом, оглянувшись, увидел синюю будку в конце улицы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот самый Доктор

Вначале Томас услышал знакомый каждому британцу звук ТАРДИС, а уже потом, оглянувшись, увидел синюю будку в конце улицы. Странно, поблизости не было никого из съемочной группы. Впрочем, и о том, что съемки следующего эпизода «Доктора Кто» пройдут в Лондоне, Томас тоже не слышал. Его агент пробивал ВВС на вариант спутника-мужчины с того самого момента, как по кулуарам прокатился слух, что Дженна покинет шоу в этом сезоне. К счастью, роли не оказалось. К счастью, потому что Томас не был уверен, что готов работать с Моффатом. Ему не очень нравились тенденции развития, которые он привносил в это шоу.

Тем временем двери ТАРДИС распахнулись, и оттуда вывалился высокий ярко-рыжий мужчина, чем-то отдаленно напомнивший Томасу Уэса Болла*. По крайней мере, именно так же взъерошено и неловко выглядел Уэс, когда ему приходилось снимать излюбленную кепку с толстовкой и влазить в пиджак для очередной прогулки по красной дорожке. Собственно, где-то так и мог бы нарядиться Уэс — джинсы, кроссовки, футболка, клетчатая рубашка и сверху, сугубо ради приличия, хороший, но несколько потасканный жизнью пиджак.

Томас остановился, заинтересованно рассматривая мужчину. О том, что Доктора сменят вместе со спутницей, он не слышал. Да и этого актера видел впервые. Нет, Томас не претендовал на личное знакомство со всеми актерами Великобритании, но...

— Эй, парень! — окликнул его тем временем незнакомец, подбегая и резко останавливаясь прямо перед Томасом.

Томас сделал шаг назад — о личном пространстве этот человек явно не слышал. Впрочем, если он в роли, то...

— Добрый день, Доктор, — ухмыльнулся Томас. — Чем могу быть полезен?

На миг лицо мужчины (Доктора!) приняло выражение такого вселенского удивления, что Томас искренне и изо всех сил позавидовал его актерскому таланту. ТАК играть не научиться — это только врожденное.

— Ты знаешь меня?

— Вас все знают, — усмехнулся Томас, оглянувшись вокруг — он ожидал появления камер и привычного режиссерского крика «Снято!». — Так все же?..

— Что за дата и день недели сегодня?

— 27 июля 2015 года, понедельник. Локация, если вас это заботит, — Южный Лондон.

— О! Спасибо, парень! — Доктор хлопнул его по плечу, развернулся и, бормоча что-то про «промазал на три года», побежал обратно к ТАРДИС.

Томас хмыкнул и развернулся, продолжив свой путь. Надо будет потом уточнить у агента, кого взяли в качестве Тринадцатого Доктора. До перекрестка, на котором был припаркован его мотоцикл, Томас, впрочем, дойти не успел. Спустя какую-то минуту вновь раздался скрипяще-визжащий звук ТАРДИС, и синяя будка материализовалась прямо перед ним.

— Парень, совсем забыл спросить, Олимпиада в 2012 году состоялась? — дверь телефонной будки открылась, и оттуда высунулся тот же рыжий Доктор.

Томас сглотнул. Затем кивнул. Затем сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку, прикасаясь к теплой, чуть подрагивающей под ладонью, ярко-синей двери...

— Это ТАРДИС? Я имею в виду, настоящая ТАРДИС?!

Доктор вновь нахмурился, а затем придирчиво осмотрел Томаса с головы до ног. Потом, видимо, что-то решив для себя, спросил:

— Как ты, парень, говоришь тебя зовут?

— Томас, — он не мог оторвать взгляда от таблички, сообщающей, что будка свободна для общественного использования.

— Что ж, Томас, добро пожаловать на борт!

Томас посмотрел на Доктора, а потом несмело шагнул мимо него внутрь телефонной будки.

— ВАУ! Она действительно больше внутри, чем снаружи!!!

_* Уэс Болл — режиссер фильмов «Бегущий в лабиринте» и «Испытание огнем»._


End file.
